The Vermont Cancer Center (VCC), in Burlington, Vermont, is a matrix- based Cancer Center located on the campus of the University of Vermont. Since its founding in 1974, the Vermont Cancer Center has ben committed to its mission in research, education and service to the people of the Vermont and their neighbors in northern New York. Although one of the smallest NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Centers, its central role in the UVM College of Medicine, and the unusual nature of the rural and relatively stable population it serves, have created an ideal environment for integration of basic, clinical and population-directed research related to cancer. Four Research Programs are presented. Two are strongly grounded in basic research (1-Genome Stability and Expression Research Program; 2- Cell Signaling and Growth Control Research Program) but have clear links to cancer as a disease through studies at the 1) molecular/mechanistic, or 2) the cellular/biological level. The Clinical Research Program has an emphasis on therapeutic and translational research with focused interests on breast, gynecologic and genitourinary cancers. Finally, the Center's Cancer Prevention and Control Research Program conducts a range of population-based studies in primary and secondary cancer prevention, with a strong emphasis on behavioral research. Focused interests in breast cancer, tobacco control, and genetic risk factors for cancer have provided the foundation for this well- established program. Nine-Shared Resources or support services are presented, including two that are new to the Center. They include: Cell Imaging Facility, DNA Analysis Facility, Fly Cytometry Facility, Glassware Washing Facility, Molecular Modeling Facility, Molecular Methods Core, Biostatistics Core, Clinical Research Management Core, and Protocol-specific Support. Developmental funds for pilot studies and recruitment of investigators critical to the Center's research mission are also requested.